Despairing News
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Fiona Fox has to give Scourge the Hedgehog some despairing news. What is it and how will he take it?


**Despairing News**

Fiona Fox allowed her eyes to flutter open and they were met with a white and familiar ceiling. The fox always woke up to this, but, for some reason, it appeared to be foreign to her. That was when she realized she was not in her own home, but another's.

Sitting up in the bed she was in, forgotten memories trampled through her mind like a raging stampede. Lost emotions and sensations coursed throughout her body, causing her to relive the moments that had occurred the night before. Turning her head to her left, she caught a glimpse of green fur.

_That's right_. She thought. _Scourge stayed over last night. How could I forget?_

The female released a short yawn before removing the sheets that covered her and the green hedgehog beside her on the bed. Fiona leaned over towards Scourge and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She always did this when he was asleep, never when he was awake. Scourge did not like to show any love towards her and he really did not like giving or receiving affectionate acts.

The fox sighed in poignancy, troubled. Eventually she just shrugged and decided to take a shower, leaving her temporary partner in the bed.

After she was gone, Scourge started to wake up, yawning and stretching his limbs in wild angles. He opened his eyes and removed the sheets from the bed with his feet since his feet was getting tangled in them. The green hedgehog looked to his right to see if Fiona was still there, but did not witness her. Just then, he could hear the shower and knew that she was in _his_ bathroom using _his_ shower.

"The wench never asks." Scourge commented sourly, grabbing his leather jacket from the floor and slipping it on. Through with that, he put on his shoes and then his gloves.

Suddenly, out of the complete blue, Fiona burst out from the bathroom, towel wrapped around her and a horrified expression crawling around her facial features. Her eyes were wide with complete terror and she was panting heavily like she had just finished running a marathon.

Startled, Scourge put his gaze on her, not concerned about her but wondering why she was looking like that. "What's up with you, babe?" He questioned, turning around to fully face her. "Did you see a monster in there or something?" He joked.

"N-No!" Fiona screeched, frightened.

"Then what's the problem?" Scourge asked aloofly.

"I-I'm…pregnant!" Fiona screamed in reply, panicking. The reason why she was panicking is because she knew Scourge would not help her raise the baby that was growing in her belly. Scourge was not fit to be a father and neither did he _want_ to be.

Scourge stared at the scared fox for a long moment before answering nonchalantly and uncaringly, "Good luck with that and everything."

Fiona's face lit up with contemptuous rage, all fear dispersing. "What the hell are you talking about?! This is _your_ baby! This is _our_ baby!" She yawped.

"This is your fault," Scourge drawled. "Should've used birth control or something."

Fiona's rage turned into choleric fury. "This is both of our faults, you psychotic barbarian! You should've used a freaking _condom_!"

Now it was Scourge's turn to get angry. He lifted his hand and pointed a finger in her direction, snarling, "Don't you dare put this all on me, you pathetic excuse for a Mobian! This is all on you, you hear me?!"

"No it isn't, maniac!" Fiona screamed loudly, grabbing a nearby lamp and throwing it at the green hedgehog in front of her.

Scourge dodged it and ran forward, punching her in the face. Fiona yelped in pain and fell to her knees, holding her now bleeding lip. Scourge watched her, breathing heavily due to the huge amount of anger that he was currently experiencing.

On the ground, Fiona whimpered and then slowly started to weep, putting her face in her hands and trembling uncontrollably. Scourge observed her quietly, almost feeling concerned for her. He frowned as he listened to Fiona's sobs of woe and misery.

Scourge the Hedgehog suddenly got down beside the fox, hesitantly placing a hand onto her shoulder, awkward and uncertain. It couldn't be that bad raising a kid, right? Still, Scourge did _not_ like the idea of being a father.

"Get rid of it." Scourge dryly stated.

Through her sobs, Fiona raised her head to look at him, frowning amongst her tears. "What?"

"Get rid of the thing. Problem solved." Scourge repeated with added words.

"You want me to kill it?" Fiona growled, fury resurfacing beneath her sadness. "You just want me to go on ahead and get an abortion? Have you lost your mind?"

Scourge refrained from punching her again. "It's nothing yet. Get rid of it now."

Fiona slapped him.

Scourge was surprised by the slap and really felt like punching the living daylights out of her, but didn't for some odd and unfathomable reason.

"Fine. Don't get rid of it." Scourge seethed through his teeth.

"You're going to help me raise this baby," Fiona said, wiping her tears away, shaking. "You're going to help me do it. I'm not raising this baby alone."

Scourge strangely complied, nodding his head slightly. "Fine. I'll help you raise the thing, but I won't like it."

Fiona seemed to be a little bit better afterwards. Scourge got to his feet and helped Fiona to her feet as well, looking at her bloody lip.

"…thank you." Fiona muttered hesitantly.

Scourge only grunted in response.

Why did he agree to do this? He will never _ever_ know.

**THE END**


End file.
